Forever
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: A take on what happened at the beginning of EP1 (with slight BL flavor). Lots of 1984 reference. And spoiler for the end of EP5. Shogo x Shinya.


**Forever**

That man was like a hound. A highly intelligent and experienced hound so fast to sniff out the trail of blood. And also, strong enough to put up a good fight. A perfect hunting dog. He had to say he was impressed by how the man moved considering his wounds. He would have regarded it at first a burning will - driven my hatred and vengeance - as well as stubbornness if he did not know better. For he could see that flash of thrill and something darker in the man's eyes behind whatever expression he wore on his face.

A blood-thirsty carnivore.

_Interesting_. He found his lips tugged into a wide smile. Exactly what he would like to play with.

Understanding of the man's hidden, unspoken desire was immediate. And yet, to unravel that beautiful darkness that was locked up within was complete aesthetics.

_Very interesting. _

His footsteps echoed as he descended the spiral staircases. The night light filtered through blue window panes illuminated his pale feature, making his golden eyes shine with eeriness. "You fought well considering your wounds." Words of compliment rolled off his tongue smoothly like fluid. He always had a way with words; the way he spoke them could twist and distort the meaning just the way he wanted it. Because words could be powerful.

So powerful that if you changed the context, a single word could represent thousands of thoughts.

Still, his compliment to this man before him was quite sincere.

"You are Kougami Shinya." Inspector Kougami Shinya whose darkness he could see so well. He was gazing back at him with eyes of a fierce, hungry carnivore. A hound during its hunt, having to suppress its wilder instinct not to tear an devour its preys.

He could not wait to see the moment that bar society called 'good side of consciousness' break and the beast ran on the loose.

"You are Makishima Shogo."

It was fascinating how the man said his name. He had expected it to be richer with venom that was hatred but he could only sense in the hound the curiosity in what it supposed was its prey. Makishima's smile widened as Kougami swiftly made his way up the red steps; he felt no need to escape so he waited.

The Dominator soon pointed right under his chin.

"Did you know, Kougami Shinya?" He uttered, gaze never leaving the other's man face. "Sanity is not statistical."

Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly as they looked into gold. Then the hound answered. "Sibyl system's judgement on Crime Coefficient is absolute."

"Is that what you think?" The white-haired man asked, pale hand grabbing the hand that was holding the Dominator. "Are you expecting satisfaction after shooting me with that gun?"

As expected, the glint in those cerulean eyes was clearly murderous.

"Can you hear the Droids, Kougami Shinya? They are coming." Pale hand moved to take hold of the man's hand, pressing the Dominator even closer to his skin. The look on Kougami's face was priceless. A criminal that challenged his punisher to pull the trigger. A criminal that did not fear death. It was obvious that there would be no satisfaction even if Kougami were to pull the trigger of his gun.

Sibyl system's judgement on Crime Coefficient might be absolute. But sanity was not statistical.

Vengeance blinded one's eyes with darkness and it was that darkness that would soon consume him.

"Pull the trigger."

_Click._

Cerulean eyes widened. The trigger was locked.

"What!?"

[Normal crime coefficient level. Not a target of enforcement.]

"Why are you so surprised?" Makishima's amusement was so obvious as he leaned in to whisper in the other's ear. "Didn't I tell you insanity is not statistical? All rulers in all ages have tried to impose a false view of the world upon their followers. Now, don't you agree that our system is the same?" Pale hand gently stroked the other man's cheek. "Tell me, 'Inspector', where do you think true judgement lies?"

On the white-haired man's question, it immediately dawned on him. The Droids received the hue scan information from the street after he came to this building. It was not coming for Makishima. It was coming for him.

Slowly, he turned the Dominator to himself. He could hear the familiar female voice belonging to the system very clearly. The voice of Sibyl System said:

[Crime coefficient: 712. A target of elimination.]

He was no longer an inspector.

"They are not going to shoot you yet," said Makishima. "You are too experienced a hound to simply let go, Kougami Shinya." Tapered fingers traced the other's neck as if tracing an invisible collar. "Next time we meet, I wonder if you will try to run loose from your new leash…" Golden eyes twinkled like glowing amber, the pale man moved closer to seal their lips. "Because…what happens to you here is forever."

_Because you have fallen into the deep, dark abyss where only darkness welcomes you._

_._

_"What happens to you here is forever," O'Brien had said. That was a true word. There were things, your own acts, from which you could never recover. Something was killed in your breast: burnt out, cauterized out._

—1984, Part 3, Chapter 6


End file.
